Return to the past
by different darkness
Summary: Sequel to first day in the hell.Now our gangsters have a nromal day but something happens, something big what is?


Return to the past

Hey i'm coming back with my gangsters this story is when Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy made…...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now has passed 3 months from the little arrival of our gangsters.

8:00 Kadic, France

All was a normal day till in Ulrich's cellphone take a message from unknown and that message said:

You think now you're saved because the condemn but it's not true just wait and see you motherfuckers are dead you still have the reward for your heads and my gangstas like money so you die we become rih people and all happy.

Ulrich tell to Odd and Jeremie they start to talk about that till Aelita come closer.

Hey guys my name is Aelita and I want…..

Hey girls we don't have time to talk and we don't want to talk with you we have some shit to do so die and go away.

The guys go running to they rooms and call a friend of the streets asked to him if he know somethjng but he isn't apart of that to that friend ask for three bags full of guns and ammunition for them, that friend send the bags and say to them all was good.

12:00 Los Angeles, U.S.A

Well be ready for tomorrow because we're gonna to kill that bitches in France in a short time we become rich and have all the things we want.Well the plan is this we arrive go to the school with cars go inside the class they are and kill them ok we're more and stronger so we've got the reward get ready troops.

17:30 Kadic, France

The bags have arrived to Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie when Yumi and the girls come closer.

Hey guys what's up said Yumi.

Shut up said Ulrich.

Yeah shut the fuck up we have things to do said Odd.

The guys take the bags and go to their room.

Well guys we've to be careful with this ok let's go to sleep to take some forces for tomorrow.

8:00 Kadic, France

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie have the three bags and their guns under the Ulrich's jacket, Odd's shirt and Jeremie's jumper all was good and relax.

10:00 Kadic, France

10 cars with capacity for ten people parks in front of Kadic and of each one goes out a lot of gangsters.The guys were sleeping till one of the gangsters knock down the door with a kick and they go inside shooting Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie take cover with a table open the bags and Ulrich take a Maverick Cabarine M4M1, Odd takes a Ak47 and Jeremie takes a SG 550 and start to shoot all the gangsters inside the class die Ulrich and the guys go out to chase all that gangsters and they go class in class to kill all of them every gangster die till they goes out of ammunition of all of their guns but they take the guns of the died gangsters.They arrive to the hall and an army of gangsters goes to them Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie start to shoot at the same time they say die motherfuckers nobody can beat us when they finish the first ones other group appears Ulrich and the guys take other guns from the gangsters and shoot to them.Now dies a lot of gangsters but for other side appears more but they can kill them too.Now for the third round are tired and some bullets hits them but they re strong so they get up take the guns fo the died gangsters and start to shoot.All the school is full of blood and they are bleeding too now only are three gangsters more apart of them when they get into the room were are Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie say one of them

Good well done you can kill all of my gangsters but you can't kill us

Ulrich and the guys start to shoot to the gangsters and gangsters to Ulrich and the guys at last the gangsters die but before one of them die said

Hahaha…….do you… (Cough)….the streets……did you like your past?

Yes said Ulrich and shoot him in the head do you know some

What? Asked Odd

A bullet goes through his head now this motherfucker is dead

Men we've return to the past before the condemn said Jeremie

They laugh and fell to the floor full of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is gonna to happen they are gonna to survive or not all in the next episode hahaha


End file.
